


Let Me Stay Up In Your Orbit

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Sami Zayn's Full Color Odds and Ends [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Gratuitous Video Game References, M/M, Relationship uncertainty, Scott Pilgrim AU, Slow Burn, Takes place during another fic, implied past Kenny Omega/Kota Ibushi, implied past Roman/Tyler, internet crush, rivals to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: Once upon a time in Toronto, Xavier Woods played a few rounds of Street Fighter V with a player named VTriggerOmega. This is how everything else spun out from there...





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO. I had started writing this in... December? Well, the first paragraph was written as early as September according to Google Docs, but I had begun serious work on it in December in hopes that I'd get it done in time for Christmas. Obviously, that didn't happen as it got longer and longer and I realized that writing a fic that runs parallel to the last half of the longest fic I've ever written is bound to get verbose.
> 
> Anyway, here's the story of how Xavier broke up with Tyler and ended up with Kenny in Sami Zayn vs. The World. HAPPY GROUNDHOG DAY!

Xavier huffed as he lost his fifth game of _Street Fighter V_ in a row. Usually in online mode, he would dominate, which became a nice way for him to blow off steam at the end of the day.

Not today though. Today, it was a player who called himself VTriggerOmega that was the bane of existence. 

“You bastard,” Xavier growled as he entered yet another game with the mysterious V-Trigger. “I will defeat you.”

“Xavier,” Tyler called from the other room. “You coming to bed or not?” 

“One more game, honey,” Xavier responded as the game began. Furiously, he concentrated on the game, pressing the buttons at rapid fire speed as Birdie flew at Alex. One round went to V-Trigger, which just incensed Xavier more as he fired off, teeth gritted as he pulled out a narrow win in round two.

With a deep breath, he went into round three. Never had a video game round felt so long in his life as he and V-Trigger pushed back and forth, evenly matched until Xavier pulled out one last Skip to My Chain, finally taking V-Trigger down. He shouted a loud “YES,” until he remembered that Tyler was asleep in the other room and immediately quieted down. With an evil giggle, he opened up PSN to shoot off a message to V-Trigger.

_V,_

_HA! I finally got the best of you!_

_Though, honestly, that was the best challenge I have received in a while in SFV. I’m going to bed now, but hope to play you again sometime._

_Creed_

With that, Xavier shut down his PS4 and turned the light off in his gaming room. He then walked down the hall to his room, crawling in bed next to Tyler. “Sorry about that, baby.”

“What were you yelling about,” Tyler asked, his voice low as he stirred slightly.

“Oh nothing,” Xavier murmured as he cuddled close to Tyler. “Just beating a really tough player in _Street Fighter V_.”

“Oh, video games,” Tyler muttered as he curled back in. “Okay then.” 

Xavier sighed as he rested his chin against Tyler’s shoulder. He knew Tyler didn’t “get” video games, but he wished Tyler would care a little bit.

Still, he loved Tyler. And love was compromise. 

Right?

 

\---

 

_Creed,_

_Well, you’re certainly a persistent bastard. Still, I congratulate you! You certainly made dicking around before work more fun._

_You on Discord? I’d love to play with you again and chatting here is a pain in the ass._

_Anyway, I gotta go to work. I might be asleep when you see this. Or something. I don’t fucking know._

_-V_

Xavier chewed his lip as he read the message from V-Trigger over and over again. He was mostly logging in to record a stream for his channel for an hour or so before everyone rolled in for Sami and Finn’s birthday weekend. Instead, he was staring right on with a message from a high caliber _Street Fighter_ player. Who wanted to be friends?

He was all about making friends. It’s why he managed to know just about everyone there was to know. But this one gave him pause. Was it a trap of some sort? Or a prank? You don’t just beat someone in five games of _Street Fighter V_ and want to be friends.

Still, from his profile, it looked like he lived in Japan. What was the worst that could happen?

He shot a message back to V-Trigger with his Discord name, then quickly shut the message closed as he booted up everything he needed for streaming.

 

\---

 

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Hey Creed! Am I gonna see you tonight?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Probably not. Got a lot of company at my place this weekend._

_Friends are having a birthday party._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Aw, too bad. I was looking forward to kicking your ass again._

_(Seriously though, ping me when you have time.)_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Will do!_

Xavier shut down the Discord app on his phone as he turned his attention to the party that had just gathered at his house a couple of hours before. Everyone has gotten in a bit late to go and do anything fun by the lake, so Xavier had set up the projector and his WiiU. Now it was surrounded by shouting friends as Sami, Finn, Sasha and Bayley raced each other in _Mario Kart 8._

Well, everyone except Tyler, who sat at the kitchen counter with his sunglasses on. Xavier walked over, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you okay, Tyler?”

“Yeah,” he sighed as he sipped from his bottle of mineral water. “Does everyone have to be so loud though?”

“Well, we did get Seth Rollins and AJ Lee in one place?”

As if on cue, AJ shouted, “OH C’MON, THE BLUE SHELL WAS RIGHT THERE, SAMI!”

“I said I wasn't good at this,” Sami retorted, his voice panicked as he tried to go into the turn. “The Wii-Mote doesn’t fit in my hands properly!”

“Sami made an excuse,” Sasha shouted. “Everyone else take a drink!”

As the non-players took their drinks, Tyler shook his head. “Is he actually good at anything?”

“Hey! Be nice,” Xavier insisted. “They're our guests for the weekend.”

“I know, I know,” Tyler groaned, his voice agitated.

Xavier felt his stomach twist up in knots as Tyler said that. Tyler could be abrasive, but usually not towards Xavier like this. “Do you want to go home,” he asked gently.

“No no,” Tyler said, his demeanor shifting and softening as he took his sunglasses off and looked at Xavier. “I want to be here with you. I’ve been so busy lately that it’s been hard to keep up. I feel like Trips has me everywhere to be the face of the DX Theater opening next year.”

“And that's not a bad thing,” Xavier insisted. “I’m happy that you're working. I just miss you, is all.”

“I miss you too.”

As the two of them kissed, Sasha let out a holler. “Alright! That’s how you do it!” 

“No way,” Bayley shouted. “You totally cheated!”

“Wanna go one more round then?”

“Not with me,” Sami said, raising up his controller. “Who wants next?”

Seth took the controller from him as Finn raised up his. “Hey Xavier,” he shouted. “You want in?”

Xavier looked over at Tyler, who sighed again, but a bit more fondly this time. “Go. Have fun.” 

“Yeah, I’m in,” Xavier responded as he stood up and walked over. “Time to show you how it's _really_ done.”

 

\---

 

“Yo, Xavier, you alright?”

Xavier looked over to see Roman walking onto the back porch, closing the door behind him. The initial gaming party had wound down into the group watching _Phantom of the Paradise_ , which most of the group hadn't seen before. Usually Xavier would be right there in the thick of it, but he needed a moment alone after Tyler went ahead to bed. “I’m okay, Ro. I just need a minute to myself.”

“Do you want me to leave then, or…”

“No, you’re good,” Xavier stated with a wave. “You can hang out if you want.”

Roman leaned against the bannister of the porch, taking a sip of his beer before looking over at Xavier again. “So, how are things with you and Tyler?”

“Good,” Xavier nodded. “I think he’s just not feeling the crowd is all.”

“Well, Tyler’s idea of a good time has always been more about being seen,” Roman lamented. “He’d usually rather be at a club than playing video games at home. Or have the party come to him.”

“So that's always been true, huh?”

“It was when we dated, and he wasn't even ‘big’ yet,” Roman admitted. “I mean, don’t want to disparage your boyfriend or anything.”

Xavier just shrugged. “No, you’re not telling me anything that isn't true.”

“Well, if Tyler Breeze’s world gets to be too much and you need help, you can always give me a call,” Roman offered. “I’ve been there, done that, got the souvenir selfie stick for it.”

“Thanks man,” Xavier said, holding his fist out for a bump. “I appreciate it.”

As Roman bumped back, Xavier hoped that would never be a favor he’d have to call in.

 

\---

 

“Ugh, did we really have to give Sami and Finn _our_ room,” Tyler asked as they fixed up the air mattress on the floor of Xavier’s game room.

“Like I said, honey, they’re our guests,” Xavier sighed. “It would be kind of a dick move to have the birthday boys sleep on an air mattress.”

“They better not have sex in th-”

Tyler was cut off by the sound of Sami moaning through the wall. His eyes went wide at first, but then he just grumbled. “Never mind.”

“I already gave them the run down of stripping the sheets at the end of the weekend,” Xavier calmly replied as he sat down on the air mattress. “Besides, like you wouldn't do the same, Mr. Once Had Sex in Every Room of his Bellagio Suite.”

Tyler blushed as he crossed his arms and sat down next to Xavier on the air mattress. “Okay, point, but I don't have to like it.”

“Speaking of,” Xavier mused playfully as he leaned over on the mattress. “You feel like adding to the ‘Rooms in Xavier’s House’ list?”

Tyler sneered, looking completely turned off by the idea. “I’m already risking my posture by sleeping on an _air mattress._ I’m certainly not going to have sex on one.”

Xavier felt his sails deflate at the statement. “Oh.”

“We can totally make out though.”

“Done!”

As the two’s met in a flurry of passionate lips and clashing tongues, Xavier felt his worry from the day fade off into the back of his mind. If you were to ask Xavier why he felt so drawn to Tyler, he would respond that Tyler was a star and he was simply in his orbit. And being in orbit meant seeing the darker sides that the public didn't usually see and loving him anyway.

 

\---

 

As quickly as it seemed to come on Friday night, the weekend faded into Sunday afternoon as everyone went back out into their separate parts of town. He figured that Roman and Dean had been feeling the after effects of how much they had to drink the day before with how quiet they had been, but most everyone else had helped get Xavier’s house back in order before heading out. Finn and Sami had even quietly put the sheets in the washing machine without Xavier asking.

Now, it was just a quiet house with Xavier and Tyler as the only ones left. Xavier plopped down on the couch and let out a groan of tiredness and satisfaction. “God, I love people, but it’s nice to be alone sometimes.”

“You’re telling me,” Tyler sighed as he tapped away on his phone.

Xavier looked over at him sadly, seeing his overnight bag stuck between him and the arm of the seat. “You heading out too?” 

“Yeah,” Tyler responded as he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. “I got a long day tomorrow and I need to decompress after all of this. Eleven other people climbing on top of each other isn’t exactly the most relaxing weekend in the Beaches.”

“Well, maybe next weekend then? Just you and me?”

“I’ll have to check, but I think I’m booked up for the next couple of weekends.”

Xavier nodded before standing up with a grunt. “Well, let me know, okay?”

“I will, love. I will.”

The two embraced with a long hug and a few small kisses before Tyler’s Uber arrived. As Tyler left with a quiet “goodbye” and “I love you,” Xavier sighed again as he collapsed back onto the couch. He was used to his house being quiet, but being quiet after a weekend with eleven other people in his house was unsettling. The swishing of the washing machine was practically burning a hole in his brain with how loud it sounded against the silence of the house.

He dug out his phone, pulling up Discord to see if any of his friends outside of Canada were online. Some were, but the most glaringly obvious one was V-Trigger. Licking his lips nervously, he pressed to message him.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Hey V, you awake?_

30 seconds passed, then a quick response.

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Yeah, I’m awake. Got a few hours before I have to go to work._

_Wanna play?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Yeah. Everyone went home, so I’m free. Just give me a few minutes._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_I’ll be waiting, Creed._

Xavier let out a small chuckle as he stood up off the couch and began to head upstairs. Sounding like a supervillain wasn’t necessary, but it kind of endeared this mysterious player to Xavier in some strange way.

 

\---

 

**_V-Trigger Omega_**

_So what’s your story, kid?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Seriously, you gonna ask me that after those two rounds?_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_I mean, you don’t have to tell me._

Xavier sighed as he stared at the message stream on his laptop. It’s not like he really hid his secret identity. He was making money off of playing video games on the internet. Enough to pay for the house he was living in.

Still, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit that much about himself.

But he could at least make it fun.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_If you beat me in the next game, I’ll tell you._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Deal_

The next round begun and while there was a fair amount of volleying between the two players, Xavier eventually won handily in the third round. He laughed triumphantly to himself as he turned back to his browser.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Guess you’ll have to unlock the tragic backstory next time, gadget._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_*sighs* Fine_

_I gotta get ready to go anyway._

_Double or nothing the next time though?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_What does that even mean?_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Means you tell me what your deal is AND an embarrassing story about yourself if I win._

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Then wtf do I get if I win?_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_What part of “Or nothing” don’t you understand?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_That’s not fair!_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_What can I say? I’m a Fenris, not an Isabela._

Xavier’s eyes went wide at the screen. Was… was V-Trigger flirting with him? Or was he just making jokes? What could Xavier even respond back with? “Sorry, I have a boyfriend?” That was presumptuous though, especially if it was just making jokes. With a deep breath, Xavier responded to the question like he usually did when it came to _Dragon Age_.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_DA2 was such a trashfire._

_(I love Merrill though.)_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Yeah, but a glorious one._

_(You would.)_

_Anyway, gotta go. See ya, Creed!_

As V-Trigger signed out, Xavier released a sigh he didn’t realize he had been holding in. He rubbed at his face and stood up out of his game chair. He had videos he needed to edit, but after that, he need a short walk and a beer. Or five.

 

\---

 

The next few days were busy for Xavier that he didn’t have time for _Street Fighter_. There was a backlog of material he had to record and edit that gaming for fun didn’t exactly take priority.

It’s not like Tyler was coming over this week anyway.

Xavier grumbled as he pushed his keyboard away and gently placed his forehead against the desk. Those thoughts weren’t productive. He knew this.

...But they kept coming anyway.

 

\---

 

Xavier groaned as the game awarded to Alex, throwing his controller down onto the desk. Quickly, Discord pinged as they went back into the battle lobby. 

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Ha! Pay up, Creed._

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Was *really* hoping you’d forget._

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. That was true. It had been a few days. V-Trigger could easily forget what they had talked about, right?

Xavier was never usually so lucky.

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Nah man. Pay up. What’s your story and something real embarrassing that has happened to you?_

Xavier groaned again, rubbing his face before angrily looking back at his computer.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_FINE_

_My name is Xavier. I live in Toronto. I used to pro-game, but now I run a YouTube channel called UpUpDownDown._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Real original name there, Creed._

_...Where in Toronto?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_The Beaches. Moved here at the beginning of the year._

V-Trigger then went silent, but was still online. Xavier bit his lip, waiting for a response. Did he somehow accidentally offend V-Trigger?

Then, the typing notification popped up, and then a message.

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Hey, you’re pretty cute for a streamer._

Xavier immediately felt his face heat up at that. Without even waiting for V-Trigger’s next statement, he replied…

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_I HAVE A BOYFRIEND_  

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_...Okay_

_Geez, calm your tits, Creed._

_Or Xavier._

_Whatever._

_Can a man pay another man a compliment without making it ~*weird*~?_

Xavier cringed at himself. He knew that was going to happen and yet he still let himself do it like a perfect idiot.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_...Sorry_

_But also thanks. And thanks for checking out the channel._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_You’re welcome. Even if you made it weird._

_Now, you’re still on the hook for embarrassing. So spill!_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Awh really?_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Yep! Get on with it!_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_...Fine._

_I once tore my pants while playing DDR._

_I didn’t even stop when they did. I finished the level out._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_...What song was it?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Why does that matter?_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_To complete the image!_

_So what song was it?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_…_

_It was ‘Butterfly’_

_On easy mode_

_I was playing with my little cousin_

_...Last year._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_…_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Omg_

_O M G_

_Not even ‘Pluto Relinquish’ or something like that?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Nope._

_‘Butterfly’_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Oh my god, I wish you could see my face right now._

_There are tears from me laughing so hard._

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Yeah, well, I’m glad you find it funny._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Is there video?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_What? NO._

 

\---

 

As the summer continued, Xavier found himself talking to V-Trigger more and more. Talking about other video games and movies, V-Trigger playfully insulting Xavier’s videos but still tuning into watch them, and sending each other stupid memes while the other one was sleeping or working.

Which is how Xavier found himself laughing at a picture of cosplayers trying to push a Snorlax plushie out of the way in the morning at Tyler’s place.

“What’s so funny, dear,” Tyler asked as Aimée brought coffee over to their spot on the balcony.

“Oh nothing, just something my friend V sent me,” Xavier said as he put his phone back in his pocket. 

“Is that the guy you’ve been playing that _Street Fighter_ game with? The one who still won’t tell you his name?”

“Yeah, that’s him,” Xavier replied, his eyebrows raising. “I’m surprised you remember.”

“You say that like I don’t pay attention.”

“Well, you kind of… forget things. Very easily.”

“Honey, we’ve been over this,” Tyler sighed. “Just because I don’t care about video games doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”

“I know, I know,” Xavier replied, reaching out for Tyler’s hand. “Still wish you were coming out to help today though.”

Tyler sneered at that as he took a sip of his coffee. “Xavier, honey, just because I care about _you_ doesn’t mean I care about _those_ uggos enough to help them move. Besides, you know I have a photoshoot tonight I need to get ready for.”

“Not even Roman,” Xavier asked.

“Roman was a long time and several income brackets ago,” Tyler spat. “Just because it’s nice to see him at parties doesn’t mean I want to be best friends with a guy who broke up with me because I was ‘too shallow.’”

Xavier playfully shrugged, remembering some of the stories Roman had told at parties about Tyler. “Mmm… that’s not what he said.”

Tyler huffed as he returned back to his coffee. “Good to know you take his word over mine.”

Xavier twitched back in confusion. “That’s not what _I_ said. I was just making a joke.”

“Sure. Whatever. Go have fun working up a sweat for pizza and beer.”

Xavier pursed his lips, with a lot of thoughts and things he wanted to say crossing his mind, but no real courage to say any of it.

 

\---

 

“Yo Woods, what’s got you down?”

Xavier looked over at Roman as they rearranged boxes from Sasha’s place in the back of his hatchback. He flashed back to what Tyler had said that morning, about Roman and being mad that Xavier was taking his side. He shrugged as he sat down on the lip of the car. “I don’t know. Me and Tyler sort of had a fight this morning and it’s been on my mind.” 

“Over what,” Roman asked sympathetically as he finished with the boxes and sat down next to him.

“I don’t know. I made joke about why you two broke up and he got all pissed off. This was already after he was being super dismissive about helping with the move.”

“Did he use the ‘too shallow’ excuse again,” Roman asked flatly.

“Yeah.”

Roman shook his head and clicked his tongue. “Been burying me with that one for years.”

“How did you even do it, man,” Xavier sighed as he rubbed at his temples. “How did you even balance being with someone who can be so understanding one minute, but then vain and selfish the next?”

Roman cast a sideways look at Xavier. “Considering the fact we broke up years ago is probably an indicator I am the wrong person to be asking this question to. Though, if you find the answer, I’d love to know it.”

“Question withdrawn then.”

“Okay,” Sasha shouted as came down to the parking lot with a box in hand and several more helpers in tow, including one of her downstairs neighbors. Xavier had caught himself looking earlier, not sure if he was ogling the shirtless Australian’s physique or his nerdy tattoos.

Sasha placed the box at her hip and looked at the hatchback. “Okay, we got most of the boxes here, without much help from Billie or Peyton, and Cesaro and Big E are handling the furniture right now. You think they’ll fit?”

“We can try,” Roman said, standing up. “Though do we have a second car if they don’t?”

Sasha and Bayley looked over at Sami and Finn behind them, then over at the Australian. He shrugged. “No car here, but you can totally stash the boxes with me and Nick downstairs until you come back for the rest.”

“Shane coming through for me again,” Sasha declared as she began passing boxes to Roman and Xavier. “I think you guys are the only things I’ll miss about living here.”

“We’ll miss you too, Sasha,” Shane declared as he passed the box over and wrapped Sasha into a hug. Xavier looked away as he did. Yep. Definitely ogling the physique.

“You gonna be okay over there,” Roman asked in a dropped whisper.

Xavier looked over to see a matching look of concern on his face. He swallowed and nodded in response. “I think so… I just… I think I have a lot on my mind.”

 

\---

 

That night, in the middle of a dead sleep, Xavier dreamt about V-Trigger.

Well, he looked like Shane, but in his heart, Xavier knew it was V-Trigger. Together, they played _Street Fighter II_ at Tilt, just as evenly matched as they were online with _V._ He was stressed about the game, but he was also… happy. Happy to be with his friend. Happy to playing games and sharing space.

As he won their final round, Xavier cackled in triumph. “Pay up, V.”

V sighed playfully as he looked Xavier in the eyes. “Fine… you win.”

He then pressed his lips to Xavier’s, causing him to wake with a start.

 

\---

 

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Hey, we haven’t gamed in a while._

_You up for a few quick rounds?_

Xavier looked at his phone while he sat down to work. The dream of V was still fresh in his mind, so getting an invitation to play from him was not exactly ideal.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_I don’t know, I got a lot of work ahead of me._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Oh c’mon, man._

_I’m not asking for an all day commitment._

Xavier groaned and laid his head down on the desk. He wasn’t just going to go away, huh?

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in his head.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Only if you tell me your name._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_…...What?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_You heard me, Rumpelstiltskin_

_Tell me your name_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Why should I do that?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Because you made me tell you mine_

_And it’s not fair that I have to keep calling you V while you watch my YouTube channel and make fun of me about it._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Yeah well, life’s not fair, your highness._

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Fine then…_

_I guess I’ll catch you next time._

As Xavier went to close the app and be done with it, the typing notification came up for V. He waited, wondering what he could even say.

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Manipulative bastard._

_Though I guess I deserve it._

_How about I put it on the line then?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Like I did with you?_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Yeah._

_When you can beat me again, I’ll tell you my name._

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_And?_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_And you only get one thing at a time, loser._

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Fiiiiiiine_

_Game on, then. :p_

 

\---

 

Xavier blinked at his screen incredulously as the match ended.

He won. On his first try.

He expected this to be an uphill battle. Maybe he wouldn’t get V’s name today, but soon.

But here he was, with Birdie proclaiming victory and all he could do was laugh as he scrambled to his phone.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_...So how about that name, huh?_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Bitch, you got lucky._

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Pay up, V!_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_…._

_Fine._

_It’s Kenny._

_You happy?_

_I got shit I need to do anyway._

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Rage quitter_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Nah, just a sore loser. ;p_

_(But seriously, I gotta go to bed.)_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Okay, okay._

_Sleep well…_

_Kenny ^-^_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Fuck you, Xavier._

As Kenny signed out, Xavier chuckled to himself as he turned the PS4 off and turned back to his desk to get to doing a Let’s Play for a horror game that had been sitting in his Steam account for a while. Finally, he could put a name to the… other name.

Though, there was something vaguely familiar to him about the names ‘Kenny’ and ‘V-Trigger Omega’ mashed together in his head, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Quickly, he opened his browser and typed in “Kenny V-Trigger Omega” into Google. Was he another Let’s Player? A gaming journalist?

As the results popped up, Xavier gasped out loud. “No way.”

 

\---

 

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_YOU’RE KENNY FUCKING OMEGA?!_  

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_...Yeah, like all the time bro._

_Did you wait until I was online to ask me that?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_I mean, yeah._

_You wake up before I go to bed._

_Dude, you’re one of the best Street Fighter players in the world. Why you playing scrubs in online mode?_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Well, one, because it’s fun._

_Two, because I don’t play professionally anymore._

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Yeah, kinda noticed that in your stats._

_Why give it up?_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Life, I guess._

_Best way to put it._

_Anyway, I teach English now and play video games to blow off steam. You’ve discovered my big secret._

_Happy? :p_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_I mean, only if you tell me if you still have that gorgeous cherub hair. :D_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_...Bruh_

_I grew that shit out AGES ago._

Before Xavier could respond, Kenny sent him a link to a recent Instagram post. In it, Kenny was leaned back in a chair, his once tight curls all grown out into a messy mane and dyed layers of silver and black. He looked up at the camera with a slight smirk, his eyes shining blue and a headset over his ears. Xavier felt his face heat up as he stared at the picture, burying his head in his pillow.

This wasn’t going to help his dreams.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_...It looks good._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_You can just say I look hot. I know. :p_

_Or would your *boyfriend* be mad about that?_

Xavier looked at his phone, reading the last line over and over before sighing and starting to type again.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_I’ll get back to you on that._

 

\---

 

“Dear, are you happy?”

Tyler cocked an eyebrow at Xavier as they sat on the couch together in Tyler’s penthouse, watching some movie that wasn’t even in theaters yet. “Um. Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Xavier cringed at that response. “Just wondering. There’s always something.”

“Maybe for the uggos of the world,” Tyler sighed. “But not for me. My career is improving and I live the life I only dreamt about five years ago.”

“Well, what about me,” Xavier asked, biting his lip.

“What about you?”

“Are you happy with me? Are you happy with… this.”

Xavier gestured between them and Tyler’s face twisted some. “What’s brought this on?”

“I’m just… checking on us,” Xavier sighed as he sunk back down into the couch. “That’s all.”

Tyler pursed his lips for a second, then turned back to the movie. Xavier held him tighter as he did, unable to focus on anything.

 

\---

 

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Wooooooooods_

_WOOOOOOOODS_

_It’s Sunday and I don’t have to work_

_Let’s play!_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Ehhhh… I’ve had a long weekend._

_I’m not feeling up for it._

_Sorry._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_You okay?_

_You seemed… kinda down on Twitter._

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_It’s nothing, okay?_

_I just had a bad day._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_It doesn’t sound like nothing._

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Why do you suddenly care?_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Because you’re my friend and we talk nearly every day?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_About video games and memes_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_It still counts._

Xavier curled his blankets closer to him as he read over Kenny’s message. He just wanted to go to bed and forget about the weirdness between him and Tyler. Not deal with Kenny trying to coax it out of him for a game.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_I’m about to go to sleep over here._

_I’ll tell you how I’m feeling in a few hours._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Okay._

_Sleep well._

Xavier tossed his phone on the nightstand and curled up into his bed, hoping that maybe he’d get swallowed up into the ground overnight. It was better than uncertainty, at least.

 

\---

 

“Tyler! TYLER?!”

Xavier pushed past crowds of Dundas Square, looking everywhere for Tyler. They were together a second ago, but then he turned his head and he was gone. He wasn’t picking up his phone either, leaving Xavier completely lost as he wandered through the Square looking for him.

Finally, after an eternity of feeling like a fish swimming upstream, he sighed and gave up. He wasn’t going to find Tyler this way. He needed to stop for a second and regroup. Without much thought, he turned into a bar with wide and heavy wooden doors, propped open to let the last of the summer warmth in.

“XAVIER!”

Xavier’s head snapped up as he looked up towards the bar to see Kenny sitting there, hair pulled back and smiling. “Kenny? What are you doing here?”

“Waiting on you,” he said, jumping down from his bar stool and greeting Xavier with a hug. “Remember we said we were meeting at the new barcade today?”

Xavier looked over at the opposite wall, seeing an endless row of arcade machines. Some he recognized, some he didn’t. His eyes went wide as he looked back at Kenny. “Wait, that was today?”

“Yeah, but it’s cool. You’re still here,” Kenny assured as he patted Xavier on the shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go!”

As Kenny walked off, Xavier looked around the bar. It felt massive compared to what it was on the outside. He knew he had to find Tyler, but would it really hurt to lose himself here for a few minutes?

He put his foot out to follow after Kenny, but was suddenly stopped as a bike rode out in front of him, coming to a stop. “Ah shit,” an Irish voice said from the bike.

“Finn?”

The figure looked up from his bike, pulling goggles up away from his eyes. Yep, definitely a perturbed looking Finn. “Oh shit, sorry Xavier.”

“No, it’s fine,” Xavier insisted. “Do they let people ride bikes in here?”

Finn raised an eyebrow for a second, then slowly nodded. “Oh yeah. Sure. That’s it.”

“Have you seen Tyler lately? I think I lost him in the square.”

“No, sorry,” Finn apologized as he got off his bike and began to turn it around. “I’ll keep an eye out for him though. Give you a call.”

“You’re not staying?”

“Sorry, I got places to be and I’m _really_ not supposed to be here,” Finn sighed. “But I’ll see you later though.”

“Yeah, see ya,” Xavier responded. As he waved, Finn rang out the bell on his bike, causing a jolt to surge through his body.

 

\---

 

Xavier stirred awake in his bed, his head foggy from his dreams. Was he in Dundas Square? At some barcade that didn’t actually exist? With Kenny and Finn?

As he heard a bicycle bell ringing outside, he sat up more to check his phone. It was about 8 a.m, about six hours out from when Kenny had last contacted him. It would be night time there, but he wondered if Kenny was even still awake.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Hey_

_Sorry for being such a dick earlier_

_Do you… do you still want to play?_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Yeah, of course._

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Do we mind if we voice chat this time?_

_I’m still sort of waking up tbh_

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_I mean, I usually don't, but I’ll make an exception._

_Just this once. ;)_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Cool. Just gimme a few minutes._

With that, Xavier dragged himself out of bed, wrapped in blankets and trying to shake himself awake.

 

\---

 

“God _dammit,”_ Xavier groaned over the headset as Kenny won yet another game.

“Is this what you sound like every time I trounce your ass,” Kenny asked with a laugh. His voice was weirdly soft to Xavier, with a tinge of a Canadian accent around the edges whenever he tried to sound harsh. It was not like anything he expected, but it was sort of endearing in a way.

“Yeah, you make me curse a lot,” Xavier admitted.

“Well, I’ve figured as much for anyone I play against, but it’s nice to hear it outloud again.”

Xavier couldn’t help but laugh at that. “God, you’re a sore winner _and_ a sore loser. A true winning combination.”

“Yeah, says the guy who gloated about getting my name out of me. That’s some real sore winner shit right there.”

“Gimme a break, my relationship is falling apart and…”

Suddenly, Xavier realized what he just said out loud. Before he could backtrack, Kenny just let out a slow and drawling, “Whaaaat?”

Xavier sighed as he placed his controller down in his lap. “I… yeah, that’s my first time saying that out loud.”

“Wow, okay, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Me neither, if I’m being honest.”

Silence fell over the chat for a second before Kenny cleared his throat. “Do you… wanna… _talk about it_?”

His voice pitched up with uncertainty with every word, which made Xavier feel self-conscious. “No, it’s fine. I’m not gonna worry you with my own shit.”

“Xavier, it’s out there,” Kenny sighed, the microphone sounding muffled for a second. “I’m gonna worry.”

“Well, I haven’t even really talked to Tyler yet, so…”

Kenny clicked his tongue, not saying anything for a few seconds as Xavier heard a faint and slow creak of a chair leaning back. “If it makes you feel any better, my pro career fell apart at the same time as my last relationship.”

Xavier pursed his lips, looking at his headset mic skeptically as he would if Kenny was sitting there. He felt a pang of sadness for his friend, which didn’t really translate to good feelings about himself. “I mean, not really.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a thing,” Kenny sighed. “C’mon, let’s get back to the game if you’re not talking.”

Somehow, that didn’t really make Xavier feel better either.

 

\--- 

Xavier needed to get out of the house.

Between editing and recording for days and his mind swirling over Tyler and Kenny, he needed to get outside and breathe. The weather was getting a bit crisper now as September fell into October, so it wasn’t quite the beautiful Beaches he was used to, but walking through the neighborhood to Boba made him feel a bit more human.

“Coming through,” a voice shouted as it rang a bicycle bell and came to a stop near the crosswalk on a silver bike, stepping off of it as they brought their bike onto the curb.

Xavier did a double take at the voice. “Finn?”

The cyclist looked over at Xavier, then lifted his goggles. Blue eyes. Definitely Finn.

“Oh, hey, Xavier,” Finn said as he pulled his bandana down and pulled the bike up. “How’s it going?”

“Alright, I guess,” Xavier shrugged. “Y’know, I think you were in my dreams a couple of weeks ago?”

Finn seemed to freeze up at that. “Oh?”

“Yeah, though I can barely remember it now.”

Finn relaxed as he brought his bike over to a bike stand and parked it. “That’s unfortunate.”

“Hey, Finn, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, though I can’t stick around too long cause I’m working.”

“No, I won’t hold you up that long,” Xavier said, hands out in apology. He wanted to ask Finn how he knew things were over in… well, any of his relationships, but he didn’t want to raise his alarm that would eventually spread down the gossip tree to Bayley. Instead, he opted for the more vague and simple question. “Are you happy?”

Finn reeled back in surprise some, but grinned all the same. “Of course. Been happier than I have in years here.”

“And how did you know?” 

Finn smirked a bit as he pulled his clipboard out of his bag. “Whenever I realized I wasn’t looking over my shoulder quite as much. I don’t know if that answers your question though.”

Xavier bit his lip as he thought about how uneasy he had been feeling around Tyler lately. “No, no… that makes perfect sense. Sorry, didn’t mean to hold you up.”

“You’re fine,” Finn insisted as he waved at Xavier. “I’ll see you around, okay?”

“Yeah, see you.”

As Finn walked off, Xavier stuck his hands in his pockets and groaned. The writing was on the wall, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face it yet.

 

\---

 

“We have to invite them.”

Tyler groaned as he pushed Xavier’s list back at him. “I told you. We’re not inviting those _losers_. Charlotte doesn’t want them here and I certainly don’t.”

Xavier looked back at the list, looking at his scrawlings of Finn, Sami, Bayley, Sasha, Roman, Seth and Dean’s names. With Tyler planning a Halloween party with Charlotte, Xavier was trying his best to make invitation suggestions. Of course, he was getting shot down. Of _course._ “Why, because they’re _uggos_?”

“Yes,” Tyler replied unflinchingly. “That’s exactly why. This is supposed to be a glamourous Halloween party. I don’t want _them_. Well, maybe Seth, but that’s entirely Charlotte’s ca-" 

Before Tyler could finish, Xavier let out a groan and buried his face on the table. “Oh my god, for once in your life, would it kill you to consider someone else for once?”

He looked back at Tyler, who seemed taken aback by what Xavier was saying. “Um, where is this coming from?”

There was a part of Xavier that wanted to hold back and pretend nothing was wrong, but it was like a dam breaking. He couldn’t stop. “It’s… everything. I love you, but you’re just so dismissive of everything that you don’t think is worth your time. My friends, my work, literally anyone that you don’t find as attractive as you… it’s nerve-wracking!”

“Hey, I care about your work,” Tyler insisted. “Your… play videos are fun.”

“Let’s Plays. They’re called ‘Let’s Plays.’”

“Whatever,” Tyler sighed, then cringed at himself. “No, wait, that’s not what I mean.”

“No, it’s clear,” Xavier sighed. “I just… I guess I always wonder if I’m next.”

Tyler fell silent as he drummed his pen on the table, then looked back at Xavier. “Do you really see me like that?”

Xavier bit his lip and looked down at the table. “Yeah, I guess I do. I love you, but this builds up. I need someone who doesn’t make me feel like my life is a waste of their time.”

Another silence fell on the table. Xavier wished he could push the words back into his mouth. That this didn’t have to hurt so much. But it wasn’t that easy. It never was.

Finally, Tyler sighed and dropped his pen on the table. “So what do you want to do, then?”

Xavier looked back up at Tyler, watching as he let his hair fall as he scratched at his scalp for a second before pulling his hair back up. He was beautiful and sometimes unearthly, but Xavier knew that couldn’t be enough. “I… I think we need to end this.”

Tyler locked eyes with Xavier in that moment, holding his gaze. There was no going back now, but what would Tyler even say to that? Argue? Coldness? Nothing at all?

Instead, Tyler just picked up his pen and turned back to the guest invite list. “Yeah… maybe we do.”

Xavier wondered how that managed to hurt worse than anything he imagined.

 

\---

 

They agreed that they would stay together through the party, then make their breakup official. In return, Tyler acquiesced to inviting the people on Xavier’s list. Xavier went for a hug at the end of the night, but Tyler just sort of awkwardly… stood there in it.

Even though Xavier knew it was right, he still felt like shit for all of it.

As he got home and threw his stuff on the floor, he heard a notification from his phone. He wanted to ignore it, but he decided to give it a look anyway.

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Hey Woods!_

_Guess who has the day off and just slept in?_

_(It’s me.)_

_Wanna game a little?_

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_No, Kenny._

_I’m just… not in the mood._

_I actually just want to go to bed and sleep a million hours._

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Boyfriend problems?_

_Woods?_

_You there?_

_...Okay, I’ll see you later then._

 

\---

 

Xavier knew he shouldn’t have come to the party. 

The two weeks leading up to it had been nothing but depression and dread. He mostly got out of bed to either eat or do editing work that couldn’t be held off. No extra video games. He didn’t even open Discord to talk to Kenny, despite the slowly increasing number of notifications. It was just him, alone, with dread and Netflix.

Still, the show had to go on, so showed up in his Sabretooth costume he did.

“Oh, hi Xavier,” Charlotte said as Aimée showed him in the door during the early trickle of the party. Her voice was considerably less snobby with him, but he wasn’t sure if that’s because she actually tolerated him or she wanted to be nice to Tyler. “I thought you would have been here sooner.”

“I had… other things I needed to take care of,” Xavier sighed as he handed his coat off. “Have you seen Tyler?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “He’s still getting ready. He actually told me that he wants to see you when you get here.”

Xavier’s heart stopped at that. “What about?”

“Look, he told me about you two, okay? I think it’s regarding _that,_ ” Charlotte replied. Suddenly, the elevator beeped and Xavier heard Bayley and Sasha loudly talking as the door opened. Charlotte grumbled. “Oh _great…”_

“Good talk, Char,” Xavier said, backing off slowly towards the stairs.

As he ascended up, the noises of the party became a dull roar as he walked past the balcony and into Tyler’s room. He then gently knocked on the door before letting himself in. “Hey, it’s me.”

“I’m in the bathroom,” Tyler shouted. “My tweezers are not cooperating with me right now.”

Xavier sighed and sat down on Tyler’s bed. Soft, and probably filled with the down of a rare goose that Xavier had never heard of. He admittedly didn’t like sleeping in it that much. It felt like sinking.

For a few minutes, Xavier waited, nervously toying with his phone as he did.

He wondered what Kenny was up to. If he celebrated Halloween this year or if he just had to deal with work.

With a sigh, he opened Discord, scrolling past the links and messages Kenny had sent him.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Hey, I’m alive._

_I just… haven’t been great these past couple of weeks._

_I can tell you more later if you want._

_Talk to you soon?_

As he finished the message, Tyler stumbled out of the bathroom, still in his underwear. Xavier found his stare lingering for a second before turning away. “You wanted to talk to me?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” Tyler said, his voice concerned. “You’ve been kind of… down on social media these past couple of weeks.”

“Well, I have been dealing with a break up,” Xavier sighed. “I don’t expect myself to be one hundred…”

“You broke up with me though.”

“Can I not be sad about that,” Xavier asked, raising an eyebrow at Tyler.

Tyler looked away ashamed. “No, you’re right. I just… I wanted this one to work too, you know?”

Xavier reeled back at that. “What?”

“Look, Xavier, I’m not going to try and fix this, but I think after I’ve been the dumpee in pretty much all of my relationships, I think it’s time to take a step back and look at myself. Well, I mean, I do that all the time.”

“Tyler…”

“I know, bad joke,” Tyler replied, his hands raised in apology. “But… I’m sorry, okay?”

Xavier bit his lip as Tyler turned towards him. “You mean that?”

“I do,” Tyler whispered as he put his hand on Xavier’s cheek. “I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“Me too. I mean, for both me and you.”

Tyler laughed before embracing Xavier into a long and silent hug. Xavier knew this had to be the last one, but it didn’t feel relieving. Just… sad. He didn’t want this to be over, but he knew it was going to have to end. But maybe for a moment, it could linger in both worlds before everyone knew that they were broken up. That is if Charlotte didn’t tell them first.

As they broke apart, Xavier looked at Tyler, studying his face up close one last time. “So, ready to face our adoring public a final time?”

“Please,” Tyler scoffed. “Do I look ready?”

Xavier looked over Tyler again, remembering that he was still in his underwear. “Oh… right. Sorry.”

“It won’t take me too much longer if you want to hang out here.”

“No, I’ll go and wait outside,” Xavier insisted.

“You sure?”

“Yes, because otherwise, I’ll start second guessing myself.”

Tyler nodded as Xavier excused himself from the room and walked out to the balcony to look out over the party.

Everything after that was a blur. Sami came up the stairs to talk to him for a minute about the break up, then there was screaming and it wasn’t long until The Bella Twins threw Sami against a wall. Declared themselves the next evil exes he had to deal with and then Finn and Sami went running out of the party. It was a mess, and no one knew how to respond.

“Did… Did Nikki Bella call Finn a cheater,” Bayley asked the crowd around her skeptically.

“Sure sounded that way,” Sasha replied, her voice just as confused. “Though, I’m not really sure what to believe right now.”

“You can definitely believe they’re NOT getting invited to any of my parties though,” Tyler scoffed as he walked past them as he inspected the wall Sami got tossed against. “Blatant disrespect for prop-”

“That was pretty crazy though, right,” a breathy male voice asked. Everyone turned to see another man in a sexy cop costume walking up to them. “Like… some real revenge action movie stuff. But with hot girls.”

“I guess you could say that,” Tyler said, his voice ticking up with intrigue as he lowered his glasses. “Now what’s crazy is how I don’t know your name.”

The other man seemed to flip his short hair, his stance immediately turning seductive as he looked at Tyler. “The name’s Fandango. Charlotte invited me. Said she was surprised I didn’t know the co-host.”

“Well, you do now,” Tyler smiled as he walked over to Fandango. “Come on, let me get you a drink and you tell me about yourself.”

As they disappeared into the crowd, Xavier felt himself get dizzy as the crowd seemed to get louder. Was this really happening? Was Tyler really doing this on the last night they were supposed to act like a couple?

“Xavier,” Bayley shouted, rushing over next to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Xavier breathed as he started walking towards the door. “I think… I think I just need to go.”

He _really_ knew he shouldn’t have come.

 

\--- 

 

Xavier didn’t remember much about making it home. He wandered out of the party in a daze, haphazardly calling an Uber as he did. He sat in the back seat, ripping the fake nails with his costume off in the time it took to get to the Beaches. He had been smart enough to take out his contacts after stumbling in the door, but his bed pretty much beckoned after that as he started crying.

He wasn’t too surprised when he woke up still in his Sabretooth costume and the Discord app pinging in his ears. Slowly, he opened the app to find a voice message from Kenny. “Dear god, I thought you were dead!" 

Xavier chuckled a bit at that as he hit the push to talk button. “No… though I feel like it. I broke up with my boyfriend, and it’s been rough.”

The message processed, a few seconds of silence before Kenny pinged back. “Oh god, I’m sorry to hear that. Are you feeling okay?”

“I mean, I thought I was, but then I went to his Halloween party tonight and he started flirting with another guy in front of me. After we had a heart to heart too. Soooo… yeah. I fell asleep crying.”

Another few seconds of silence, then a pingback from Kenny. “Um. Wow. Suck.” Then, another message quickly followed. “Do you wanna play _Overwatch_ and talk about it? Or shoot things?”

Xavier smiled at that as he sat up in bed. “Actually, I think I would love to play _Overwatch_ right now. Just… give me a few minutes. _”_

With that, Xavier hopped out of bed and began tearing the costume off, looking for the nearest pair of pajamas.

 

\---

 

“God, Omega, how are you so bad at this?”

“I don’t get to play all that often,” Kenny laughed over the mic as Xavier followed his Sombra as Zenyatta.

“Clearly,” Xavier stated as he flung off an orb to an enemy McCree and continued to buff Kenny as they headed towards the payload.

“So tell me about the shitty shit that your ex pulled,” Kenny asked. Xavier could hear the creak of his chair in the back. “Did he seriously flirt with another dude in front of you?”

“He did,” Xavier sighed as he followed Kenny onto the payload, hoping the rest of the team would catch up soon or else. “And after we had a whole conversation where it sounded like he was actually going to learn to be considerate. Plus, not everyone knows we actually broke up yet. Well, they might know now if Bayley knows…”

“Who?”

“Friend of mine, huge gossip. Don’t worry about it.”

“Still, that fucking sucks, man. I can’t say it was ever that level for me, but I’ve had a couple of very public heartbreaks. Thanks a lot, _Kota._ ”

Xavier gave a sad smile at that, though not that Kenny could see. “Thanks Kenny. I guess I had just hoped that we could work out. That he wasn’t as bad as all his exes said he was. And in some ways, he wasn’t…”

“Buuuuuut,” Kenny drawled out.

“Yeah, he was that bad. That’s the but. Guess I gotta be careful of those British Columbia boys.”

As the game ended and the Play of the Game played out for their team’s McCree, Kenny laughed. “Yeah, fuck British Columbia. Manitoba boys are better!”

That caused Xavier to start giggling. “And how would you know that?”

“I’m from outside Winnipeg, bro,” Kenny admitted. “Was the accent not obvious?”

“Not really? You sounded Canadian to me, but… I mean, I live in Toronto, but I’m not _from_ Toronto, you know?”

“No one’s really from Toronto, Xavier. I won’t hold it against you.”

“Gee, thanks.”

As the menu popped up to go into another game, Xavier looked down at his mic. “So… do you want to keep playing?”

There was a light scratching noise on the other side of the mic. Xavier assumed Kenny was scratching his beard. “Well, I’m the one who needs to go to bed soon, but I think I can take one more game." 

“You sure? I mean, if you have go to bed, go t-”

“No no,” Kenny said softly, emphasizing his words. “I _want_ to.”

Xavier bit his lip when Kenny said that, suddenly feeling his heart stop. That… that was weirdly hot. He then squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He was fresh off of a break up. This was not the time or place. “I mean, okay, but maybe try Roadhog this time or something.”

“Awww, but I like the _Hackers_ nerd. ‘Mess with the best, die like the rest!’”

Xavier rolled his eyes and laughed. “Okay, fine, but I’m picking Mercy and staying on your ass.”

“Deal.”

 

\---

 

Winter came quickly again to Toronto, bringing all of its melancholia with it. Xavier mostly stayed inside and worked, usually only going out for coffee with Sasha once a week where she would inform him of everything going on. Finn left Toronto, leaving Sami behind to stay in her guest room. Seth had signed with Helmsley Enterprises and had pretty much gone AWOL from their friends circle. Not to mention that Tyler was being seen around Yorkville with his new boy on his arm when he wasn’t hocking for the DX Theater. That one made Xavier’s teeth grit the most. He couldn’t even wait for the ground to properly freeze on their relationship, huh?

Still, Xavier had ways to stay busy. Lots of Christmas promotions to push and unbox, lots of games to play through, and videos to edit. Plus, he was still having fun playing games with Kenny.

Or watching movies and chatting on the voice channel about them.

That was what they were doing at least when Kenny dropped the bombshell during _Kamikaze Girls._

“I think I’m moving back to Canada.”

“What,” Xavier asked incredulously as he scrambled for his remote. “Pause the movie. WHAT?!”

“Yeah,” Kenny sighed, the mic getting fuzzy as he adjusted it. “I just… I really don’t know what’s left for me here. I’m tired of teaching, I’m certainly not going to get picked back up gaming here, and staring at my ex’s old apartment building every morning while I walk to the train station isn’t going to make him come back. I don’t know what I want, but I don’t think it’s here anymore.”

Xavier looked up at the paused image on the projector, mulling over his words as his stomach twisted. He could respect why Kenny was leaving, but him and Kenny in the same _country?_ It was an exciting thought, but also extremely terrifying. “Where are you thinking of moving to?”

Kenny blew out his lips, sounding exasperated. “I’m not sure yet. Bioware is out in Vancouver, so I guess I could go there. Or back home to Winnipeg. Calgary’s an option too since I have connections there… But…”

Xavier felt his heart stop, that knot in his stomach pulling tighter. “But what?”

“But I’ve also gotten some offers in Toronto I’m currently exploring.”

“Really,” Xavier asked, his voice cracking with excitement. Quickly, he cleared his throat and dropped his voice back down. “I mean… really?”

“Yeah really,” Kenny laughed. “You think you could handle me kicking your ass at _Street Fighter V_ in real life?”

“Perish the thought. You know I’d have the homefield advantage.”

“Seriously though, if I ended up moving there, would you be okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know. Could be weird or something?”

Xavier raised an eyebrow. “Any weirder than this? Is it like 8 in the morning where you are now?”

“Good point. If I’m going to wake up in the morning to talk to you, I’ll at least know you’re usually not just about to go to bed or something.”

“See then? Not weird.”

Kenny sighed and fell silent for a few seconds. “Okay. I think about Toronto harder then.”

The knot in Xavier’s stomach seemed to release itself, bringing him to a feeling of ease and relief at Kenny’s words. “Cool. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help you make up your mind.”

“Trust me,” Kenny yawned. “You’ve done plenty already. Now can we get back to the movie now?”

“Alright, alright, chill. Unpause in 3… 2… 1…”

With that, the movie resumed and no other words about moving to Canada was spoken for the rest of the night, but it didn’t mean they didn’t race through Xavier’s thoughts through the night well into his dreams.

 

\---

 

**_V-Trigger Omega_ **

_Happy New Year from Japan! The future looks bright!_

_And yeah, I’ve officially decided that I’m coming to Toronto._

_I’ll let you know more later._

Xavier had read over that message a million times on the day of his New Year’s Party. It was real, Kenny was coming to Toronto. It was exciting, but for some reason, it made him nervous too. What if Kenny hated him as soon as they met and would fly back to Japan? Or worse… _Winnipeg?_

“Bro, why have you been staring at your phone all night,” Bayley asked, draping herself over Xavier’s shoulders.

That yanked Xavier out of his spell pretty much immediately. “Have I?”

“Yes,” Sasha concurred as she tipped over the other side of the couch and landed next to Xavier, drink still in hand. “What is up with you, Mr. Life-and-Host-of-the-Party? Staring at Tyler’s Instagram feed?”

“No,” Xavier groaned as he looked down at Sasha. “I just… you ever get nervous about impressing someone?”

“Like a crush,” Bayley asked.

“No! He’s like a friend, but he’s moving here and I don’t want him to think I’m not what I’m like on the internet.”

Sasha looked up at Xavier skeptically. “So a crush?”

“He’s not a crush!”

“Uh huh… sure.”

Bayley shushed Sasha before taking a sip of her own drink. “Whether it’s a crush or not…”

“It’s not!”

“Whatever. I’m sure you’re friend will think you’re cool. Because you are cool and very sweet, Xavier. And you deserve someone who will treat you nice.”

“Yeah, don’t be like Sami,” Sasha slurred. “Move on with your life! Tyler isn’t worth it!”

“SASHA,” Bayley chided. “Speaking of, I should text him…”

“No no no,” Sasha shouted. “It’s almost midnight! You gotta kiss me first!”

As Bayley helped Sasha off the couch, Xavier looked at his phone again as the room began buzzing as the time switched into the final minute before midnight. It wasn’t a crush, _it wasn’t a crush_ , but he could still make his future look bright.

**_Consequences Creed_ **

_Happy New Year from your future home!_

_Let me know if you need help with anything!_

Xavier then stood up and joined in the countdown. It was about to be the first day of the new year. Anything was possible. Maybe he could even find what Bayley and Sasha had. “FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

 

\---

 

“Okay, so I’m basically selling all my furniture, but I’m bringing my games and clothes and shit,” Kenny said in the voice chat a couple of weeks later. “I figure anything I can’t pack I’ll ship to you. I mean, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Xavier replied, writing it down in his notebook. “And you’re spending time visiting people before you get here, right?”

“Yeah. Week in Winnipeg with my family. Couple of days over in Calgary to see my old camp friends. Then I’ll be flying in the day after Valentine’s Day.”

“Any place to stay yet?” 

Kenny sighed. “Unfortunately not. I might hotel hop until I find an apartment or something.” 

Xavier raised his eyebrows at that. “Why would you do that? You can come stay with me.”

“What? Really,” Kenny asked, genuinely sounding surprised. “You’d be cool with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be,” Xavier asked. “You’re my friend. I live in a decently sized house by myself. It wouldn’t be any trouble.”

“I mean, if you’re really cool with that…”

“Yes Kenny, I’m cool with that,” Xavier insisted, feeling that stomach knot again.

Kenny sighed playfully. “Okay then, I guess I can stay until I get on my feet.”

Xavier’s heart leapt at that proclamation, which he quickly covered with a laugh. “See? Now, what area of town were you thinking about?”

 

\---

 

As the 15th got closer, Xavier found himself getting more nervous. Was Kenny going to like Toronto? Was he going to hate it? Was he going to hate Xavier?

Still, that first actual call from when Kenny landed in Winnipeg was a rush. “Don’t worry, I’m not dead or deported yet,” Kenny assured.

“How can you get deported? You’re from Canada.”

Kenny laughed at that. “I’m sure they’ll find a way.”

After that, it was mostly texts. Kenny being bored while hanging out at his parents' place. Pictures of his family’s St. Bernard. Pictures from the 13 hour road trip to Calgary in the opposite direction. “I feel like I could have planned this better,” Kenny sighed on the phone while he filled up on gas.

“I mean, do what you gotta do. Go see your friends.” 

“It’s mostly hanging out with one of my old fight instructors. And probably having lunch with an old friend.”

“Ooo… lunch date! Are they cute?”

“She’s married with like a million cat children, so no, you’re not in any danger.”

Xavier’s heart stopped at that. “Uh, what does that mean?”

Kenny paused for a second, then laughed awkwardly. “What? Oh, that was nothing. Ohmygasisdonefillingupbye.”

Before Xavier could ask again, Kenny hung up the phone and he was left in the kitchen feeling very confused.

“It’s not a crush,” he muttered to himself. “It’s not a crush. _It’s not a crush.”_

 

\---

 

Valentine’s Day was super antsy for Xavier. Not just because of Kenny’s impending arrival, but because logging into social media meant getting slapped with posts from all of his friends who were in love posting mushy stuff while he was still helplessly single.

Tyler and Fandango certainly didn’t help either.

He sighed as he shut down his computer. He wasn’t really getting any work done, so he might as well start getting ready to go out. The DX Theater was having their grand opening and reports from the inside indicated DDR would be there.

Perhaps it was a night to dance his troubles away.

 

\---

 

 **_Xavier:_ ** _So you’re not going to believe the night I had…_

Xavier looked up from his phone as Sami brought over a tray of drinks in the practically empty DX Theater, covered in junk from Finn’s bag and money. “Well, all’s well that ends well, I guess,” Sami chirped.

“I mean, sure,” Bayley said as she grabbed her vodka and coke from the tray and passed a very pink looking drink to Sasha. “Our new club only lasted one night, but that’s a small price to pay for the happiness of my best friend.”

“Yeah,” Xavier interjected with a laugh as he took the tray from Bayley and helped pass around drinks. “Killing the final boss, releasing his prisoners, and covering his secret lair in junk and coins totally counts as a happy ending.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say I was a _prisoner_ ,” Tyler interjected.

Xavier rolled his eyes. “Not now, Tyler,” he sighed, finding himself in unison with Roman. Dean just silently laughed as Tyler blushed and went back to his drink.

As Finn explained himself, Xavier felt his phone buzz in his lap.

 **_Kenny:_ ** _Oh? Like on a scale from one to hooking back up with your ex?_

Xavier snorted as he looked at Tyler, then back at Finn and Sami as they walked out of the club together.

 **_Xavier:_ ** _Nah. Not me. The entire night was witnessing two exes get back together in the most chaotic way possible._

He then heard a woman shout _“Mon pitou!_ ” and looked up just in time to see Miz and Maryse kiss for the first time in months as Bayley wailed in despair. He couldn’t help but laugh at that a little.

 **_Xavier:_ ** _It even ends with movie stars kissing._

 **_Kenny:_ ** _Well then, I can’t wait to hear all about it tomorrow._

 

\---

 

Xavier felt like Hell.

He thought he was able to burn off his nerves with DDR, but the adrenaline of the night before seemed to make them double down as he tossed and turned all night, only able to catch intermittent bits of sleep before his dreams made him wake up all nervous.

As he rode in the taxi to YYZ, he wished he had gotten coffee. Or more sleep. More sleep would be preferable.

He paid his fare and stepped out, the knots in his stomach reappearing as he looked at the terminals before him. He gulped, pulling out his phone to text Kenny as he walked through the doors.

 **_Xavier:_ ** _Hey, I’m here. Gonna go wait at Arrivals._

 **_Kenny:_ ** _Cool. We just landed, so I’ll see you in a few._

Xavier stuffed his phone in his coat pocket as he walked to the arrivals area. He contemplated stopping at the Tim Hortons or the Starbucks he knew was in the path, but he didn’t want to miss Kenny. Plus, he didn’t want to be rude. He didn’t know what Kenny’s preferred drink order was. Well, he could ask, but it would cut into the surprise...

He shook out his head at that thought. “Not a _crush,_ ” he hissed at himself as he found himself at arrivals next to a chauffeur and a Chinese family, rubbing out his eyes. He wanted to get home, get Kenny settled and take a nap. Let his nerves finally settle dow-

“Woods!”

Xavier jerked his head up to see Kenny coming towards him, waving with a smile as he picked up his pace.

Suddenly, he felt his breath catch. Kenny was a real life person, with freshly silver curls that caught the sunlight. He was just as tall as Xavier, and had a weird sort of grace as he walked for someone who spent most of his time playing video games. Xavier felt his face heat up as he walked over to meet him. “You… you’re real.”

Kenny laughed as he finished walking the stretch and crossed the line over to Xavier. “Yeah, of course. Who else would you be talking to on the phone?”

“Sorry,” Xavier whispered, shaking out his head. “I just… it just feels real now.”

“What does?”

“This… us… everything.”

He looked into Kenny’s for a split second, and then he realized just how badly he was lying to himself. He pressed forward, wrapping his arms around the back of Kenny’s neck and planting a kiss on his lips.

Kenny gasped and stumbled back. Xavier realized his mistake and pulled away. “Sorry, sorry… I just… I think I got overwhelmed there.”

He expected that Kenny was going to yell and run back, but instead he just… laughed? “Dude, how long were you wanting to do that?”

“I… I think a while,” Xavier admitted, “But I didn’t come to terms with it until just now.”

“Okay, cool, because I’ve been wanting to do this for months.”

Before Xavier could say anything else, Kenny grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in for a kiss of his own. His lips were rough and chapped from the weather, but it still made Xavier’s heart race for each long second until they parted. Xavier looked at Kenny in a daze. “Months, you say?”

“Yeah. Is that weird?”

“Not at all. Or maybe. I am very tired and happy right now, so can we just go home and take a nap?”

Kenny grinned as he rested his head against Xavier’s. “Absolutely.”

 

\---

 

Xavier stirred awake, rubbing at his eyes with his hand as his phone alarm buzzed on the nightstand. Did he dream picking up Kenny at the airport? Did he miss it entirely? Did he really…

“Oh my God, can you make it stop?” 

He looked over to see Kenny in bed next to him, his muscular arm draped over Xavier’s middle and his head buried in pillows. “It’s really fucking loud.” 

No, it wasn’t a dream. It was very real. “Sorry Kenny,” Xavier chuckled as he turned it off. “Need an extra hour or two?”

“No,” he sighed as he propped himself up, looking at Xavier. “I’m awake now, I guess.”

“Well, what do you want to do now that you’re awake?”

“Lot of things,” Kenny yawned before leaning over and planting a kiss on Xavier’s cheek. “Though admittedly, going back to sleep is currently at the top of the list.”

“Not for me,” Xavier admitted as he pushed Kenny’s hair out of his face. “Though there is one thing I admittedly wanted to do first as soon as you got here?”

“What? Bone?”

“No! Not… _later!”_

Kenny giggled as Xavier huffed. “I’m kidding. Well, about it being first on the list. What did you actually want to do first?”

Xavier grinned as he leaned forward, touching his head against Kenny’s. “Do you, V-Trigger Omega, want to order the best Chinese food in Toronto and play _Street Fighter V_ for hours on end?”

Kenny flashed his own wicked grin. “Consequences Creed, I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
